


Rich In Mercy (Paint My Spirit Gold)

by Go0se



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Angels in a manner of speaking, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Light Angst, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: An unknown entity, who had previously been a Councillor in high Central command, had been revealed as a new type of Innocence now classed as “Independent type” by Central. She had entered the European Headquarters under disguise.





	Rich In Mercy (Paint My Spirit Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is something I've held onto for a while because The Time Didn't Seem Right, but I wanted to post something that I actually have spent time and effort on/put more thought into than a thirty minute prompt fill tonight, too. /o\  
> (Not that that will matter if you are reading this at some point in the future. If you are, hi! Hope it's going well.)
> 
> Thank you.

Deep in the belly of the rebuilt European headquarters where she had been moved after the previous building had been destroyed, Hevlaska was listening to Froi Tiedoll-- _one hundred thirty-six percent_ \-- tell her a story of his travels. 

Froi was laying down comfortably on the low platform in front of Hevlaska’s new residing place, using his satchel as a pillow.

The island the new Headquarters was stationed on had many deep caves underneath it. For a long time the builders and Finders assigned to building teams had worked to excavate the natural formations into rooms, building passageway labyrinths between them. Hevlaska’s cave, the most well-guarded and the largest, was nevertheless peaceful. In a lull of their conversation she could hear the gentle turning of the sea.

“I took a voyage on a ship from India since I saw you last,” Froi told her. “Sometimes when I wake up I can still recall the rocking of the boat. The sailors taught me a few Hindi phrases. Beautiful language. I don’t imagine that I can share the parts that I learned in polite company, but, a lovely journey.”

Hevlaska took a moment to digest that. Then she laughed, a deep sound that shook some of the condensation off of the walls.

He smiled up at her, pleased at her laughter.

She liked Tiedoll. His casual dismissal of the larger Black Order politics was refreshing, and his stories were lively. He came down to visit her without a secondary incentive or a new Exorcist in tow, and perhaps most unusually, he spoke to her like an ordinary person. It had been a long time since she'd been treated with such humanity.

“And where did you arrive?” She asked slowly, the words rolling like boulders.

“Suez, in Egypt.” He scratched his nose. “It took us longer than anticipated, the winds weren’t as favourable as we expected and the engine had a small fault. I find, really, that you learn the most interesting things about people when circumstances--”

 

A twinge of pain.

Hevlaska’s world faded abruptly.  She bent towards herself, all her concentration and attention going deep within the ethereal form she'd lived as for so long now, and all the unattached Innocence she kept. They were stirring from their usual dormancy, like an unborn infant stirring at night. She could feel it.

The pain was too mild though. Not the rare but familiar contractions signaling an Exorcist reaching past their critical point. Hevlaska was uncertain what it meant. Something was calling to them? Or were they reacting to a threat? 

“What is it?” Tiedoll sat up. He paused, eyes widening slightly. “The Innocence--” 

They were glowing inside her translucent skin, Hevlaska knew. Fiercely enough to hurt.

She looked towards her friend, then raised her large, heavy head towards the ceiling of her room. She stared westward towards the main entrance hall of the Headquarters. Even from hundreds of metres away she felt the other Exorcists, four of them activated: _Lenalee Lee, ninety-two percent; Junior Bookman, eighty-eight percent; Allen Walker, one hundred and nine percent; Timothy Hearst, seventy-three percent_. The resting Innocences and their Exorcists-- _Bú Mei-Ling, sixty-six percent; Kanda Yuu, one hundred and twenty four percent_ \--radiated warmth back to her as well.

But there was unfamiliarity too. A new energy with a strange light, slightly farther away but encroaching.

 

“Hevlaska! Please, tell me what’s the matter?” Tiedoll had gotten to his feet in alarm.

When she finally replied her voice rang like thunder. “Something is here.”

 

*

 

Mei-Ling had come down to the mess hall earlier than usual. Schedules on a Sunday always started late, but Timothy had been chattering on all day about them going out swimming later so he could show her how he could _totally_ hold his breath underwater for a full minute now. She wanted to get a headstart on supper so they could head out as soon as possible.

Jeryy smiled at her as he passed her her dinner, and she thanked him politely, then walked back through the almost empty dining hall to sit at her entirely empty table. Her friends in the Finders group were still all in their weekly recon meetings, and the other Exorcists were either on the training grounds or in the field. It was quiet, being alone. She hunched over her platter, trying to dull the sound of her soup moving around in the bowl. The sound seemed to echo in the lunch room anyway.

 

When a couple of friendly, animated voices started getting closer and closer, she looked up.  
Chief Komui and a woman she didn’t know were walking into the mess hall from the direction of the main doors. Komui had what Lavi called his “cheerful diplomat” voice on and was gesturing like he was giving a tour.

 

Mei-Ling returned to her food. Something about the lady dragged her eyes upwards again.

Even from a distance, Mei-Ling could tell she was beautiful. Her skin was as dark as Marie’s, and she was wearing the decorated, wine red jacket of someone from Central Command.  
That wasn’t what brought Mei-Ling to look at her, though. Something flickered around the woman; pieces of vague brightness that came and went, covering her face, sides and feet. They were shaped almost like leaves-- but Mei-Ling couldn’t tell what they were.

 

She had seen these things before. Never in the Order itself; she’d caught sight of shadows in graveyards or on the side of roads in the country, or shrines, back in China. They were never strong images- not like she’d used to get, from her first Innocence-- but they were there.  
Tiedoll had said not to worry about them. Some things you accepted as they were, and they didn't cause you trouble.

She’d never seen anything that _shone_ like this before, though. It wasn't like the lady was a ghost, Komui was talking to her.  
Mei-Ling turned back to her plate again and rubbed her eyes on her Innocence’s sleeves, trying to clear whatever halo was blocking her sight. A dull ache was starting in her forehead.

 

The two adults had gotten closer to her table. She could hear the lady’s next words clear as day. “And who’s this?”

“Ah, this is Bú Mei-Ling,” Chief Komui answered quickly. “She’s one of our newer Exorcists.” He paused. “One of the youngest, as well.”

“I see. Do you mind if I take a moment to speak to the young lady?”

“I-- well, of course, Councillor,” Komui stumbled slightly. “I'm sure I can answer any question you may have though. And I'm afraid we have a schedule to keep--”

“Not to worry, this won't take long.” The lady’s footsteps came closer.

 

Mei-Ling put her arm down away from her face, but stared at her food instead of looking up. She knew she should say hello, ignoring someone wasn't polite, but something had come over her-- prickles running up and down her spine and through both of her arms. Even her Innocence felt like it was shifting restlessly against her arms. 

 _I should leave_ , Mei-Ling thought suddenly. She should stand up, apologize for having to run, bring her bowl back to her own room and eat supper there.

 

The bench beside her creaked slightly as the woman from Central sat down next to her. _Too late._

Mei-Ling tensed despite herself.  
The Central Councillor must have noticed. “Don’t be afraid,” the woman said, her voice as smooth as her skin. “There's really no need to be nervous. Do you get nervous around people a lot, Mei-Ling?”

Like metal drawn by a magnet, Mei-Ling felt her head lift and turn.

The flickering was even more intense up close; it’d become more of a wavering veil over the lady’s face. Her eyes were deep, and when she saw how wide-eyed Mei-Ling had gotten, she smiled in understanding. “I’m here to help,” the woman said. She held out both of her hands.

 

Behind them, towards the entrance of the cafeteria, Mei-Ling could hear the commotion of a lot of feet and voices nearing. Lavi, Allen, Kanda but angrily, Lenalee, and Timothy. They must have all finished training.  
In the back of her mind that hadn’t been covered in radio static, Mei-Ling hoped that they would leave before… before…

“Come on now,” the lady said, a touch of command in her voice.

Without another thought, Mei-Ling put both her hands in the woman’s. 

Her head arced backwards like she’d been struck.

*

  
They’d rounded the corner into the cafeteria just in time to see the stranger sit down beside Mei-Ling. Lavi barely had time to say, “Hey, who’s that?” before their friend’s body seized up, her Innocence bursting into feathered shards that looked like they were cutting into her. She fell backwards off the bench without a sound.

The strange woman (in a Central Command uniform) sat placidly by as Mei-Ling hit the floor with a dull thud Lavi could hear from where he stood stunned. She looked up and met their gazes.

 

There was a breathless second of pause.

 

Lavi, numbly, regretted that Link had decided paperwork trumped over watching Allen do the same training regime for a billionth time that afternoon. They could’ve used the Crow’s extra firepower for whatever was now going to come next.

 

Then Allen, Lenalee and Kanda threw themselves forwards, their ease with their Innocences overriding their shock. Lena’s Boots blazed into life as she flew heels-first at the attacker, shouting (lightning fast, awe-inspiring). Kanda just barked his invocation spell and then chucked Mugen bodily across the room (blunt skill, stunning accuracy), sending it slicing through open space towards its target. Allen launched himself straight into the air (furious), Crown Clown’s cape billowing sharply around him (beautiful), clearly intending to cover the ceiling should the attacker suddenly take flight.

At the same time, across the room, Komui ran forwards with his glasses askew, reaching out for Mei-Ling.

Lavi was barely a heartbeat behind them, activating his hammer with a blaze of light. “Stay back, Timothy!” He shouted as he did, turning half-towards the youngest Exorcist.

The kid looked terrified and then angry. “Hey, let me help!” He shouted.”I can fight too!”

He could, but no way in hell was Lavi going to let him.

The unstoppable camera in Lavi’s head was whirring at top speed, cataloguing and cross-referencing details so fast that if he thought about it too long he’d get dizzy. But he knew that this thing wasn’t human (a touch and feathered shards), or an akuma of any level (the barriers, Allen’s eye), which meant either that she was a Noah (bad) or something else that was new to the Order entirely (worse).

Timothy’s powers couldn’t do a damn thing against Noah without an akuma to possess first. And-- although Bookman would hate to look at him if Lavi told the old panda this, ever, so he never would-- Timothy was just a _kid._ There was no way he could stay in this fight. He’d just get himself hurt or killed.

 

Lavi felt a pang of sympathy and guilt for leaving the nine year old back there by himself, though. He shot the kid a winning smile as he thunked the end of Big Hammer Little Hammer into the ground. “No can do! It’ll be over too fast,” he boasted in one breath. “Sorry, we gotta have all the fun this time!” Not letting Timothy answer, he held tightly to the hammer’s handle, a bark of “Extend!” ready in his throat.

He spun back around to face the fight.

 

*

 

By the time she saw the junior Bookman Exorcist turn back to her after talking to the smallest one, it was almost over.

 

The young girl had collapsed backwards onto the bench, and Suceratos let her, knowing the child wouldn’t be harmed. She looked up. It was gratifying to note that she had timed her plan perfectly: most of the other Exorcists currently in the branch were at the entrance to the large dining room, staring at her with mixes of horror and shock.  

_Begin._

 

The Exorcists hurled themselves towards her, and she stood. Without looking she used her wing to bat the human Chief behind her onto the ground.

 

At the same instant she reached into the air, and the blade of the sword Innocence that had been cutting through the room towards her fragmented into shard-like feathers, clattering to the floor. The young man sprinting through the cafeteria after his weapon fell with it, caught in the shockwave.

With one smooth movement she swept her hand upwards, and the boy who had been sailing towards her, claw-arm outstretched and Innocence cape frothing furiously around him, was deflected harshly into the wall. His parasitic Innocence deactivated after he hit and he slumped down it, stunned for the moment.

He would survive. Both he and the accommodator of the sword Innocence had reached their full potential, even exceeded it, and they were not her concern.

 

The young woman sailing right towards her head with a battle cry was another matter.

Suceratos broke most of her momentum with another flick of a wing. She caught the shocked young Exorcist under her knees, for a moment carrying her as though she was a bride, and then rapidly took her down, pushing her solar plexus to the floor.

The young woman was still frozen, unsure what to do when her initial attack had been deflected so quickly. Suceratos didn’t give her time to decide. With one hand on the young woman’s shin and one on her forehead, Suceratos willed it; her palms glowed and she let go.

The young woman’s eyes glazed over, her body convulsing once. Her Innocence’s form shattered, revealing holy wounds on the tops of her feet which spasmed and bled. Within seconds blood had recoated the young woman’s legs, Innocence light shining from it as they tried to form again; only to splinter again, this time into shard-like feathers, bright and burning.

They were in their second most elemental form, not broken, so they wouldn't try to pull blood from their accommodator a second time. Suceratos was glad to see that. There was only so much reforming that a blood-bound Exorcist could survive.

 

Then Suceratos looked up, and she caught the junior Bookman Exorcist’s gaze just as it began to turn from forcefully cheerful to dismayed.

She beckoned to him. Or, rather, she pulled his Innocence to her.

 

Almost the same way that the sword Innocence reverting had caused the swordsman to fall, the hammer responded to her calling, and the junior Bookman-Exorcist was pulled across the room with it, yelling in alarm. The youngest Exorcist who had been behind him shouted and tried to grab onto his shoe, but missed by several crucial seconds.

When she caught the junior Bookman Exorcist there was a moment where he stared openly up at her face, his one eye bright with shock and fear as well as something like amazement and curiosity.

A hand to his forehead, his hammer shaped Innocence bloomed, and he too joined the others on the floor with his eyes wide and white and blinding.

 

Suceratos pulled her hands back and stood up once again, looking across the large room.

 

The youngest Exorcist was fleeing. She could no longer see him at the entrance to the room but she sensed his Innocence retreating from her down the hallway as fast as the child could probably run.

Farther away but approaching quickly, another Exorcist was rising from the underground of the complex to meet her. Not the one that Suceratos had recognized before she’d even stepped into the building-- she would get to her later-- but a General. Suceratos could sense his Innocence from here. Another human not for her concern.

The child was, though.

 

With a flicker of her wings Suceratos was through the wall and into the hallway on the other side, settling to her feet on the corporeal ground again just as the youngest Exorcist skidded to a stop in front of her.

His wide expression of shock and dismay quickly switched to fury and something she’d qualify as insolence-- and then he dropped to the ground.

Suceratos had a split-second of surprise, before she felt it: a whisper of something against her forehead. She looked up from the child on the ground into the face of his spirit. Ah.  

A foolish maneuver, but never let it be said that He didn’t favour the brave.

 

Ignoring the irate spirit of the child hovering above her, mouthing something angrily, she knelt down onto the floor and put her palms on his physical body’s chest and his forehead.

As she did, she felt once again something rush past her-- the child flailed for a second under her hands, having returned to his physical form. “Let me _go,_ you freak!” He shouted.

Incredible rudeness, but he was afraid. Suceratos ignored him and pushed forward her will, pressing her hand on his chest down at the same moment as her other hand _pulled_.

The child stopped moving, unconscious, though his heartbeat remained strong.

 

As her other hand pulled back from his forehead, his Innocence’s possessing spirit came with it.

 

It whirled like smoke and then reformed, threads still clinging to the spaces between her fingers, where she hadn’t released it. The spirit had a form not unlike a human’s, and it watched her with wide eyes which soon narrowed shrewdly. “You,” it said.

“Tsukikami,” she greeted it back. She smiled a little. “You’ve been guarding your host well.”

She could have entered the compound unnoticed and then gone after all the Exorcists this way, singled out and undefended. Her chosen method however was more efficient.

The spirit hesitated. It looked from her to the child and then beyond them both to the five Exorcists on the ground in the dining hall. A muted peace had descended in the wide room with so many unconscious. It looked back. “My master isn’t ready,” it said, evenly. “The effort will kill him.”

“I have my orders,” Suceratos replied. “Will you assist me or not?”

Suceratos preferred negotiation when she could have it; often she can’t, so she takes what actions she must. The other Innocences all had their own wills but they could not speak. Tsukikami was different, so it now had a choice. Accept, or resist. Suceratos had her orders to follow either way.

 

She could sense the General in the adjacent wing of the building. He was above ground now and approaching quickly. Distantly and too late, alarm bells began to ring.

The spirit was hesitating.

Its accommodator’s heartbeat fluttered, strong and defenseless, under her palm. “Choose,” Suceratos said.

 

“... very well,” Tsukikami agreed at last. Its form shifted from near-human to a grinning catfish, to a cloud of smoke with a demonic face, and finally a ball of light.

Suceratos let it go, and it sank back down into the child’s head, glowing and ready. The child’s eyes opened, unseeing.  

“God be with you,” Suceratos said to him. With no effort at all she covered his face with her hand, fingers pressed lightly to his eyelids, and once again passed her gift into his soul.

His eyes and the gem in his forehead began to burn so brightly a human would have hurt to look at them. The child’s body convulsed once and then was still.

Suceratos stood, surveying her surroundings. She looked to the young Exorcist below her and the unconscious five beyond the wall. She would have preferred to have found more of them in one place-- she knew there were still others who she would have to attend to-- but of the Exorcists there, not one had rejected her gift. With her own eyes she could see all of their souls and their Innocences, merged together now, intertwined. Synchronized.

She smiled.

 

Tsukikami’s worry for its accommodator was understandable, but not strictly true; the child would wake. The Innocence had chosen well.

It would not be the end of the child’s worries, of course. He would still have a choice afterwards, as would all of the others. God could give the soil, the rain, the seeds and the scythe, but it was up to the humans to cut through the wheat how they would.

All as He willed it.

 

The sound of sharp footsteps rang down the hall. The General had arrived and he had brought others with him-- non-accommodators. Nothing she needed to deal with.

 

Her work here was nearly done. One more now.

Suceratos stepped into the shadows in the corner of the wall and then through them.

 

She flowed down past the rock and concrete like water into sand, like light particles through space.

She was everywhere and nowhere; she looked, and saw. In the darkness there was light. In space, matter. Time was of the essence.

 

Her wings flickered and then her feet touched down again, softly, on the cold stone floor. She turned her face upwards.

 

Hevlaska gazed down at her wordlessly. The Exorcists’ semi-corporeal body was hunched over itself, as in pain, with her arms turned inwards as if to protect her belly. Even curled up she towered above Suceratos’ current form.

Her presence burned in Suceratos’ vision like a star. The form of the great Exorcist sung to her, a melody of home; the Cube. The other Innocences, each so small and so bright, safe and shining inside her. Nothing compared to Suceratos or her Independent type brethren, but they hadn’t been made to be. It was good to see them well.

 

Suceratos let her human disguise evaporate. The attention of the first accommodator of this generation followed her, despite Hevlaska’s lack of eyes, as she rose into the air once again. Her own eyes and wings flickered endlessly.

 

“Innocence,” the Exorcist said slowly, her voice like the sea. “Why have you come?”

 

Suceratos could no longer smile so instead she burned more brightly. Her feathers whispered through the fire that wreathed them. “I am a messenger,” she said.

 

*

 

Tiedoll had Maker Of Eden already in his hands as he led the charge down the hallway, his expression tight and worried. Carrying his activated Innocence was not an easy feat, but he didn’t expect to have much time to draw it. Hevlaska’s somber, worried announcement still rung in his ears.

Whatever Hevlaska had sensed had frightened her. His old friend was not one who frightened easily. The last time he’d seen her so worried had been the Level Four attack.

He turned the corner to the area of the dining hall ready for anything: Noah, akuma, destruction and death.

 

Instead what he found was quiet. No smoke or warning signs, just sunlight pouring through windows in a mostly empty hallway.

 _Mostly_ empty. About three quarters towards the other end, like they had either been late to the fight or attempted to flee, was a small figure collapsed on the floor.

 

At no other sound or indication that a fight was still happening, Tiedoll made a decision to check the figure first.

 

He recognized him as he ran closer and knelt over the small body. It was Klaud’s apprentice, Timothy. Alive, thank god, but catatonic. The young boy’s eyes were glazed over and burning with holy light. He didn’t respond to his name or Tiedoll’s shaking his shoulder. When Tiedoll lay a hand carefully on his cheek, his skin was burning up.

Tiedoll gritted his teeth, then stood. He turned to two of the Finders who he had called to follow him as he’d raced up from Hevlaska’s room. “Bring him to the doctors.”

“Yes, sir,” one of them stuttered out.

The other looked a bit sick. “What’s _wrong_ with him, sir?”

Tiedoll took a second to close his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said. “But he needs assistance I can’t help with. Go, now.”

Both men nodded, the first one leaning down to scoop the child into his arms. He was so young that the Finder could carry him easily. The two of them took off running down the hallway towards the medical wing.

 

Misgivings about the Order boiled inside Tiedoll’s heart. It was far from the first time, and he was still needed here, so he pushed down the feelings and turned towards the four remaining Finders, who stood straighter and held their shield talismans more tightly to their sides.

“Should I go alert the science section, sir,” one of the young women asked before he could say anything. She looked frightened but serious. “They might be able to help if it’s an Innocence problem instead of a medical one?”

Tiedoll nodded. “That’s a good idea. Quickly,” he ordered, and she too took off running.

To the others, he gestured with his hand that was still holding Maker Of Eden’s chisel and they followed him into the dining hall.

 

He knew immediately that this was where the fight had been. The air itself still crackled, feeling like Innocence activation, both danger and lightning. No smoke or the smell of blood, but dust was everywhere. Someone was crying. There was no visible threat, but as he’d learned through hard lessons again and again, that didn’t mean no threat existed.

The three Finders hovered at his back, clutching their shields warily. “Check the perimeter,” Tiedoll told them, turning his head since he wasn’t willing to fully turn his back on the scene. “Call out if you find anything at all.”

They looked among themselves, then nodded and moved into the room quickly.

 

Tiedoll looked over the scene again as he stepped fully into the room himself, paying closer attention through all of the dust.

His gaze fell first on Yuu, who was sprawled on the ground, coughing, and most strangely of all not clutching his sword.

Tiedoll was at his side immediately. He didn’t deactivate Maker Of Eden, but he lay the weighty crucifix on the ground so he had one hand to help his apprentice up. “Careful, my boy,” he said. Yuu never fell easily; whatever had hit him had hit hard _._

Yuu, as usual, waved him off with a scowl. “Don’t call me that and let go,” he said shortly. It was a deference to Tiedoll that he wasn't cursing or shouting outright.

Tiedoll obliged, but still stayed close until Yuu shook his head angrily. “Look, I’m fine,” he snapped, “Go help _them._ ” He pointed off into the dust.

 

Blinking, Tiedoll followed his apprentice’s angry gesture. Then he stood again in alarm, grabbing his crucifix as he did.

 

Across the room there were four more huddled figures on the floor. His youngest, Mei-Ling, as well as Lenalee and her brother and the junior Bookman.

Allen Walker crouched beside them all, his Innocence cloak billowing and iridescent. He had his hand on Lenalee’s shoulder and his activated claw, bladed fingers splayed harmlessly flat, on the young Bookman’s chest protectively. The latter young man was still prone, but he had his hands on his head and was groaning, so he was alive. Oddly, the Inspector who usually shadowed Allen’s every move these days was nowhere in sight.   

 

Tiedoll hurried towards them. “What’s happened?” He called out.

The branch chief looked up sharply, his eyes bright behind his square glasses. When he saw it was Tiedoll he barely relaxed. He had pulled his sister into his arms and was cradling her like a child.

Lenalee was awake but she was grimacing and sweating so much her hair was plastered to her forehead. She held her arms tightly around herself like she was hurt.

“General?” Chief Lee asked, somewhat sharply.

“It’s him,” Allen Walker said hurriedly. He looked at Tiedoll with both wide silver eyes. The curious and somewhat horrifying mechanics that burst from his left eye whenever he saw akuma were absent. “It’s really him, I mean,” he assured the others, then turned back. “General, Mei-Ling--”

 

Tiedoll was already crouched by his youngest apprentice.

She was slightly away from the rest of the group, nearly hidden under the bench of one of the long wooden lunch tables. From the look of it, she had fallen straight off of the seat without even trying to catch herself. What must have been her meal was still cooling on the table above her.

She stirred when Tiedoll touched her shoulder. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears. She blinked up at him, and her eyes were darker than they should have been. “General?”

“It’s me,” he assured her. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Mei-Ling stared at him, then sat up, somewhat wobbly. “My head,” she started, wincing, and then paused.

She’d lifted her hands shakily as if to press on the back of her hair-- which Tiedoll could see was bleeding slightly, probably from her fall-- but then she’d stopped and was just staring at the back of her fingers. She was wearing her Innocence, of course, as always. One of the first things he’d taught her by necessity was that equipment-type Exorcists kept their Innocences to hand. The cotton coverings wrapped up past her elbows and down past her wrists, folding between her fingers like half-gloves. Both of her arms were trembling.

Tiedoll lifted his own hand that wasn’t supporting Mei-Ling’s shoulder and took her wrist carefully. “Does this hurt?” He asked.

Mei-Ling looked at him and then shook her head. “No, that-- that isn’t it,” she said. “When I was looking at the woman, she--”

 

The girl paused, then turned to the others. Her eyes went wide as if she was seeing them for the first time. “Lenalee?!”

Lenalee turned her head towards her. “I’m fine,” the older girl quickly assured her. She smiled tremulously. “Are you okay?”

“Mei-Ling, what were you saying, about the Councillor?” Chief Lee talked over his sister. He hadn’t loosened his hold on Lenalee, but his gaze was sharp and clear again. “Did she say something to you? You saw something?”

Mei-Ling hesitated again. Her gaze flickered from Lenalee, who was hurt, to Lavi, who had pushed himself up so he was sitting and turned towards her as well, still with one hand on his head. She looked at Tiedoll, too, nervously.

He suspected he knew why she was hesitating. In the first few months that Mei-Ling had come into his care she had confessed to him she sometimes saw things that weren’t there, or had terrible dreams. Her first encounter with Innocence had led her to believe, at first, that she was having visions of the future, but she had since let go of that notion and Tiedoll had told her to accept the illusions as they were. She might have seen something in this woman everyone was talking about, and she was nervous about telling her friends. Tiedoll nodded, meaning to encourage her to tell the truth.

 

Walker spoke up first, though, perhaps misinterpreting her hesitation. “She wasn’t an akuma,” he said, talking to the Branch Chief. “And I’ve never seen a Noah act like that.”

“Yeah, a Noah would have killed us,” Lavi added. He was still rubbing his temple but he seemed more contemplative than nursing an injury now. His voice was more subdued than the usual bubbly persona he emitted, as well. “Whatever she did to us it wasn’t an attack. I don’t think.”

“Unless it’s just something we haven’t seen before,” Allen said darkly.

“I doubt it.” Yuu’s voice came from close by.

Tiedoll turned halfway around to see his apprentice slouched up behind their little group. (The Finders who had accompanied Tiedoll inside the dining hall were in a small huddle a respectful distance behind him.) He had picked up Mugen along the way and was holding it gingerly. The katana had somehow sprouted sharp shards of Innocence-feathers along its handle, like it did when reacting strongly to his anger or grief, or a particularly strong opponent. It would have to be reforged again. Yuu had a stormcloud over his face, but he continued. “Whatever that thing was after it wasn’t information, or it would’ve kidnapped someone. And it wasn’t Innocence, or it would have destroyed you while you were down.”

“ _Someone’s_ unusually sharp today,” Allen muttered, then hushed when Lenalee jabbed her elbow into his arm.

“Those are all fair points, Kanda,” Tiedoll spoke up to smooth over some of the conversation. “What are you thinking?”

Yuu turned towards him, his eyes flickering from Tiedoll to his supportive hand on Mei-Ling’s shoulder to the pain on Mei-Ling’s face. His frown deepened. “I don’t know,” he grumbled, looking away. “I just know it’s not what that idiot said.”

 

“It was only us,” Lenalee spoke up again. She had pulled herself slightly away from her brother, who had loosened his hold, and her eyes were clearer. She still held her arm around her middle but she was leaning on Allen and looking at Lavi, Mei-Ling and Kanda seriously. “That woman only… did whatever that was to me, Lavi and Mei-Ling.”

“Timothy as well, I’m afraid,” Tiedoll said. Mei-Ling startled in dismay, so he squeezed her shoulder gently in support. “I found him in the hallway. He’s in the medical wing by now.”

 

“As all of you should be,” Chief Lee cut in. He made to stand up, taking his sister with him.

Lenalee’s hand shot out and grabbed his other shoulder. “Brother, wait.”

The Chief paused and knelt back down, blinking in surprise.

Lenalee’s voice was firm, and her expression was set. It softened slightly as she turned to Mei-Ling. She reached out to her.

Tiedoll let go of his youngests’ shoulder and Mei-Ling shuffled forwards, not quite having the energy to stand up. She came into reach of Lenalee’s arm, and then when the other girl beckoned, leaned heavily against her shoulder. She shuddered slightly as if she was trying not to cry.

The rest of the group closed ranks around them.

Lenalee hugged her tightly for a moment, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on top of the other girl’s head. There was something heavy in her expression. It looked like resignation and maybe even grief.

Then she pulled back from the younger girl. “Mei-Ling,” she said softly, “Can you try and activate Heaven Weaver?”

The others seemed a bit more struck. Chief Lee blinked uncomprehendingly. “Lenalee?” Allen asked quietly.

Lavi said nothing, looking between them with a blank expression. Yuu, behind them all, swore something about impatience under his breath.

 

Tiedoll was confused, and then wasn't. _God wants us to be stronger,_ he thought, as the feelings he’d pushed down in his own heart resurfaced for the second time that day. _Heaven help us._

 

Mei-Ling looked from her friends to her General and then nodded. She held up her hands, which were still shaking, and closed her eyes in concentration for the invoking spell. “Innocence, activate.”

 

Yuu swore more loudly and colorfully; Mei-Ling stared, open-mouthed; Lavi and Allen and Chief Lee all startled visibly. Tiedoll and Lenalee alone weren’t surprised.

“Okay,” Lenalee said to no one in particular. The young lady closed her eyes again, took in a deep breath of her own, and activated her Dark Boots.

Her brother cut off his gasp of shock at the sight. The boots would have to be renamed, Tiedoll thought to himself.

 

Where Mei-Ling’s Heaven Weaver ribbons had used to glow the glittering white of snow under a moon, and Lenalee’s Dark Boots had gleamed dark umber like the blood they had formed from, both Innocences now shone bright gold.

 

*

 

It took some time until the whole story was stitched together. As the Chief Officer of the Order Komui oversaw all of it, and the more data came in the more worried he got.

 

There were interviews done to gather facts, and then more to crosscheck the first ones, and then a third round just to be sure. Everyone near the incident was questioned. The gate guards, the sorcerer-engineers who’d made the protective barrier, the scientists who studied the surveillance footage of the day from end to end, the doctors who had seen to Timothy and the others, the Finders who had brought Timothy to the medical wing, the other Finders who had accompanied General Tiedoll to the dining room. As well as, of course, Komui’s own testimony, and that of the Exorcists, including Hevlaska.

Preliminary findings grew clear but many still couldn’t believe them.

 

A hectic few weeks followed. All active Exorcists in the entire Black Order were pulled back in from the field and other branches, except for the ones who absolutely could not be spared from their missions.  Extensive testing was done on all of them via the European headquarters’ science division.

Despite being nearly physically drowned in paperwork, Komui made absolutely positive that all Exorcists involved in the tests were, _constantly_ , accounted for. With two exceptions: Kanda and Allen didn't need to participate at all. He explained it away as them both having already undergone extensive testing anyway-- which was true. It was supposed to be a kindness that none of them needed to speak about, and for the most part it worked.

(One day, much later, Komui would watch as Tiedoll understood that specific kindness. Komui would still be able to see the signs. It’d make the General deeply angry in a way little else Komui knew had.)

 

There was some political pushback, both about Komui’s handling of the situation-- Komui just counted himself lucky that the Holy Father’s emissary didn’t say _meddling_ outright--and regarding how long the whole process was taking. Komui did his usual song and dance and sleight of hand and, under a torrent of yet more forms to fill, gained his teams a bit more time. 

Finally, though, Central ruled that the science division had gathered all of the data they could.

An official incident record was released. Access to the report was strictly controlled, but in essence it reiterated what the eye-witness accounts had reported weeks before.

An unknown entity who had previously been a Councillor in high Central command had been revealed as a new type of Innocence, now classed as “Independent type” by Central. She had entered the European Headquarters under disguise. She had instigated a battle, and during the course of the fight somehow pushed four Exorcists who she had laid hands on-- Mei-Ling, Komui’s own dear Lenalee, Lavi, and Timothy-- to maximum synchronicity with their anti-akuma weapons. She had then descended to the Watchers cave, and shortly afterwards had disappeared.

 

The news ruffled quite a few feathers across all branches of the Order.

 

Apart from any question of security, there were four new Exorcists who all at once now-- strictly speaking-- had the capability to become Generals. Such a thing had never happened before. None of them stepped forwards to fill the role, which Central very obviously found unsatisfactory.

Some were excusable. There was the fact that two of them were children, of course (which made Komui grit his teeth because _all_ of them were children), and that Bookman Junior had his own allegiances to mind. But what of Lenalee Lee, who didn’t offer up her allegiance to Central despite everything to gain, or Allen Walker or Kanda Yuu, who had both previously broke critical synchronization and still retained that rate? What of them _indeed._

 

Gossip and suspicion abounded for a few weeks, but in the end no accusations were laid.

Inspector (and uncover Crow officer) Howard Link’s staunch reports of Walker’s sanity but “undependability” helped matters; though the man was given a formal written reprimand for his trouble. Officially, of course, it was for his absence at the short battle and abandoning his post. But the fact that the action only came down after Inspector Link had formally defended Allen from further suspicions of heresy couldn't be ignored.

Komui hadn't expected to feel grateful towards Levielle’s favoured dog, but he found he was despite himself.

 

Eventually, the organization settled back into some semblance of actual order. Exorcists were let back on their old missions and regular reports started trickling back in.

 

The four who’d been affected by the Independent Innocence --unnamed in the official records-- were kept at the European headquarters a few weeks longer than their comrades. As the Headquarters’ concerned science section was quick to note, the troubling thing about sudden synchronization increase was that though the user was granted much more _access_ to sheer power, they weren’t granted the knowledge or practice to wield it effectively. That took time.

The two younger Exorcists especially struggled with their newfound abilities. Poor Timothy, with his peculiar parasite type, had to spend a number of days in the medical wing to cool down from the fevers using his Innocence now put him in. He also didn't seem to talk to the imaginary friend he'd made from his Innocence anymore. He wouldn’t answer any questions about it, at least not on record. Komui supposed that letting go of daydreams like that was part of the boy growing up, which didn’t stop him from feeling it as something of a loss. Timothy was quieter without it. More withdrawn.

It was hardly the only effect the forced synchronization had had on the Exorcists, either. Mei-Ling had never been a boisterous teen, but she had always loved people. Now she regarded anyone new with suspicion and hesitance. This change of attitude was _comme d’habitude_ for Exorcists but it broke Komui’s heart a little every time.

Lavi, meanwhile, had sat in an isolated room with his mentor for a long time after the old man had returned from his own mission to find everything in chaos, and when he’d came out, he had something of the same distance and iciness in his eye that he had when he’d first arrived at the Black Order years ago. Komui could have accepted that easily enough-- the young man was a Junior Bookman, after all-- if it weren’t for the sorrow and worry just underneath. (Lavi would, of course, never admit to either of them. Therefore Komui just pretended not to see.)

 

If Komui was glad for any part of the situation, it was that Lenalee didn't seem worse off. She had grown closer to the other three through the trying time. His sweet sister had spent long hours in Timothy’s hospital room, sitting beside Mei-Ling with a comforting arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. She had been spending increasing time with Lavi and Allen as well (which Komui firmly told himself was none of his business and did not check the updated map of where pieces of Sir Komulin III’s remains had been found, nor the blueprints for Sir Komulin IV). Lenalee had even been taking long runs by herself, through the sky above the Headquarters, for no apparent reason except the joy of it.

However, she would not answer any on-record questions about the incident. Komui fielded the attempts to make her as best as he could.

Truthfully, Komui wanted to ask her about it himself. Just… all of it. How it felt, if it hurt like her crystal-type wounds hurt, if she really was alright. But based on their near falling-out after the Noah’s Ark incident, he worried that his dear sister might find the questions overwhelming. The very last thing Komui had wanted-- ever-- was to cause Lenalee any pain. So he kept his concerns buried way down in his heart.

 

As far as anyone else outside of the Exorcists, the higher command and a select few in the science division was concerned, though, the incident was an item in an alarming but situation normal history of the Order. It was chronicled as an incident instead of an attack or disruption.

It could hardly be called an attack, now that they knew the result if not the intention.

Or so Central said.

Privately, Komui had his doubts. There was the sudden increased responsibilities’ effect on the children, of course, and his general distrust of Central command on their behalf. But there was also Hevlaska.

 

Back when the new European Headquarters were being built, ample security cameras and microphones had been installed along all entrances and important rooms in the buildings, including Hevlaska’s cave. The instruments had caught the beginning of Hevlaska’s encounter with the independent Innocence, but shortly after the Innocence had entered the room-- stepping through the wall like it was nothing more than fog-- all of the footage and audio had become overwhelmed with static. When it had cleared again Hevlaska was alone.

All she would say to later questionings was that the Innocence had been sent to deliver a message. Whatever the message was, the mysterious giant kept it to herself; or, more specifically, she refused to answer increasingly agitated Central guards.

Komui felt an appreciation and affection for her for that; and guilt, as he didn't usually think of her as an Exorcist too. But she was a game piece on Central’s board as much as any of them.

 

Hevlaska wouldn't speak with the guard when questioned weeks after the incident either. This, too, made several influential people very irate, but Komui had patience. He was certain that she would-- eventually-- speak with General Tiedoll.  

He knew that Tiedoll was no idiot. He also was certain that the General considered Hevlaska his friend, and vice versa.

 

It turned out his hypotheses were correct. After the situation had cooled down enough to warrant the removal of the extra guards around Hevlaska’s cave, Tiedoll descended the many long steps to talk with her.

Komui listened to the security recording of their conversation the next evening, in his private rooms.

 

They had chatted warmly enough for a while. Then, meandering in a way that told Komui (and brought a slightly bitter smile to his face) that Tiedoll was himself mindful of the recording devices, the general asked Hevlaska if she was alright. He’d been updating her on the progress of the Exorcists, including his apprentices, and left a delicate thread hanging. “I wonder if there’s anything that could really damage them, at this point,” he’d mused. “Or any of us? Hevlaska?”

The recording had been only crackling silence for a long time.  Komui had genuinely started to worry that the tape had run out or been damaged.

“No,” Hevlaska’s slow, sonorous voice had answered finally. “There’s not much at all that can harm me.”

Tiedoll hadn’t answered back immediately.

 

Komui, for his part, had turned the recording off.

He had sat back in his chair and looked up blankly at the ceiling for a long time. Selfishly he wished, only for a moment, that he could forget what he'd just heard. But his mind had always had a knack for putting things together.

 

Hevlaska had told General Tiedoll that she was hurt. Whatever the strange Innocence had told her when they were alone in the room had hurt the Exorcist. And, if Komui let himself draw the conclusion further, it always would hurt her. Like the never-healing scars on his own brave, dear Lenalee’s feet. Like the marks on Allen’s face, mind and soul. Marie’s eyes, Kanda’s memories, Krory’s heart, Mei-Ling’s hope, Chaoji’s home, Miranda’s conscience. Like the nightmares and fevers Timothy succumbed to more frequently now.

So much pain for ones so young. Komui sat and thought in his room, and Hevlaska’s pain wedged itself deep into his heart to join the many others there.

Covering his face, alone and hidden from sight, he wept. For himself. For all of them.

 

Then he got up the next day and went back to work.

 

God had laid a clear road before them, after all. Even if it was lined with suffering and blood, who were they but to follow?

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on the type:
> 
> 1: I initially started this fic because I wanted to have more 'angel' creatures other than Apocryphos in DGM, because they are fascinating. Suceratos is an angel name I got from ‘A Dictionary of Angels’ by Gustav Davidson (which as a sidenote is a really neat book if you're interested in angels specifically or theology in general).  
> To wit: “An angel serving in the 4th heaven, rules on Lord’s day and is evoked from the west.” Also one of the messengers of the Sun (listed in the appendix of the book), hence her line with Hevlaska.  
> Technically she'd be a Dominion (if I have my angel-lore right), but frankly I'm taking some liberties here anyway, so I described her as a cherub instead. Shout out to Madeleine L'Engle forever.
> 
> 2: Does Mei-Ling have second sight or PTSD? The answer is 'yes'! It wasn't what gave her visions; and she'd had it before her crystal ball Innocence. I like the fanon that Innocence has reasons for choosing particular accommodators over others, and someone who was able to see/sense things that others can't would be a natural draw for a prophetic Innocence. She doesn't have visions anymore for obvious reasons, but she's slightly more in tune with ghosts than others. (She also has not great eyesight, mostly because it's funny, but no glasses yet.)  
>   
> 3: While I was finishing the first draft of this I considered for a Significant Amount Of Time titling it ‘Timshel’, and full disclosure I did get the idea from the Mumford And Sons song.  
> But aside from being a beautiful song, timshel is a Hebrew word used in the Bible when God is talking to Cain (as in Cain and Abel) about sin and specifically humankind’s dominion over it.  
> It's also specifically referenced in East Of Eden by John Steinbeck (as you may know if you had to study it in high school or university). This one has somewhat taken over the public imagination of the non-translated term.  
> The difference between the King James bible version of timshel and the Steinbeck version is in the translation. In the former it means “You will rule over”, like an order; in Steinbeck’s novel his character argues it means “You mayest/might rule over”, as in you have a choice.
> 
> I decided not to go with it as a title since I don't speak a word of Hebrew, wasn't raised Christian and am not currently Christian, and have never read Steinbeck’s book, but I do like both or either interpretations for this story and think the question of faith and choice in the context of DGM is really interesting one. So. Do with that what you will! \o/
> 
>  
> 
> 4: Where I got this actual title from is both a different Mumford And Sons song, "Below My Feet", and (unsurprisingly) also the Bible. Specifically Ephesians 2:4-10 (KJV) ([Copied from here](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Ephesians+2&version=KJV)):
> 
>  _“4. But God, who is rich in mercy, for his great love wherewith he loved us,  5. Even when we were dead in sins, hath quickened us together with Christ, (by grace ye are saved) 6 And hath raised us up together, and made us sit together in heavenly places in Christ Jesus: 7 That in the ages to come he might shew the exceeding riches of his grace in his kindness toward us through Christ Jesus. 8 For by grace are ye saved through faith; and that not of yourselves: it is the gift of God:  9 Not of works, lest any man should boast._  
>  10 For we are his workmanship, created in Christ Jesus unto good works, which God hath before ordained that we should walk in them.”  
> (If you think that’s a bit weird click the link, and then on the icon beside the speaker in the little menu above the passage, it’ll compare it side-by-side with a newer English version.)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
